Magic
by Lmv16
Summary: The Magical Ninja Academy, home to the Magic Ninjas, is finally taken by Lothor. With the loss of her brother at the forefront of her mind, she must find the Wind Ninjas and join up with them if she ever hopes to save her brother. But where does falling in love come into this?


People always said that there was a certain… Mystical aspect to the city of Briarwood. The forest right outside the town was said to be cursed; anyone who ventured into the forest never came out. No one knew why the trees were like this, snatching innocent bystanders who simply wanted to explore, all they knew was that the forest was dangerous. So it made sense that the Magical Ninja Academy was centered here, home to ninjas who practice the art of Magic. Not the type that's meant to deceive a person, the kind of deception meant to entertain, but real, true Magic. And how to do a few sleight-of-hand tricks never hurt.

It was this academy that was home to Sensei Taichi, a young man in his late twenties who had taken over the academy when his father, Sensei Yamato, decided it was time to retire. As his eyes swept across the grounds of his academy, the blue orbs rested on one student in particular. Light brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, swished in the air as she jumped in the air and twisted gracefully, her outstretched foot hitting it's mark; her partner's chest.

The boy she was sparing against hit the ground with a thump, audible even to Sensei Taichi.

The boy lay on his back for a moment and then let out a loose laugh. "Great kick, sis!" he exclaimed, leaning back on his elbows to look at her.

The girl smiled at her twin brother and held out a hand. "Thanks, Logan," Logan grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up. "But seriously, are you ever going to learn to dodge that kick?"

Logan laughed again and rubbed his chest. "Probably not. How you managed to learn it so quickly will never seize to amaze me, Kit." The siblings, Logan and Kit Rhodes, had joined the Magical Ninja Academy only a few years prior, after moving to Briarwood from Nashville, Tennessee. Logan and Kit, who had both taken martial arts classes in Nashville, had quickly risen up the ranks to become Sensei Taichi's best students. Both still had a long way to go, though. Logan, the elder of the twins by a mere ten minutes, wore black ninja garb, with gold trim. Kit's was the same, except with silver trim.

As the twins laughed and joked with each other, Sensei Taichi made his way over to them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Logan and Kit, upon noticing their Sensei, bowed to him in respect.

"Kit, Logan," Sensei Taichi said. Neither noticed how he said the younger twin's name first. "I am proud to call you two my top students. I hope that you have considered my offer."

The twins glanced at each other, but before either could reply, a dark cloud suddenly appeared above the academy. Students went running when a bolt of lightning hit the ground in the middle of the grounds. When the smoke it created dissipated, a man that was slightly taller than Logan- the 17-year-old had two inches on Sensei Taichi- appeared. He wore a black mask and black robes, with his long, black hair in a pony-tail. Multiple creatures appeared alongside him, as well as two female girls, about the twins' age, one younger, wearing ridicules costumes and wigs to hide their natural hair color.

Sensei Taichi stepped in front of his two students out of instinct, glaring at the new-comers.

"Lothor; I should have known you would come," Sensei Taichi said.

"Well, well, Sensei Taichi. I heard you took over for Yamato," the man, Lothor, laughed. "A little young to become a Sensei, don't you think?"

"That's Sensei Yamato, to you!" Logan yelled at him. He and his sister had joined the academy right before the older Sensei retired. Sensei Taichi had been head teacher at the time, and there had been a huge ceremony to make him the new Sensei. Students and Sensei's from the Thunder and Wind Ninja Academies had been invited, as well.

"Oh, you have a brave student, Sensei," Lothor said, laughing. "How foolish is he, trying to stand up to me? Well, he'll be the first to go!" With that, Lothor sent a blast of lightening at the trio. It went around Sensei Taichi and ignored Kit, going straight for Logan. The young ninja couldn't get away in time and was hit by the blast.

"Logan!" Kit screamed, watching in horror as her twin brother, her best friend, was enveloped by a large bubble. Immediately, the bubble disappeared. "What did you do to him?!"

"Do not worry, I simply transferred him to my space ship. And now, to capture the rest of this pathetic school," Lothor hissed, raising his arms into the air. Almost instantly, the monsters and creatures he had brought with him rushed forward.

"Kit, come with me!" Sensei Taichi exclaimed, grabbing his student's arm. Raising his other hand into the air, Sensei Taichi allowed his Magic to flow through him before he and Kit disappeared from Lothor's sight.

"Find them!" he yelled.

"Sensei Taichi, wait, where are we going?!" Kit asked, "We have to help the school!"

"We will!" Sensei Taichi exclaimed, "But I have to give you this!" He looked around and, satisfied that they were alone among the Briarwood trees, took a small box out of his robes. The lid of the box had the symbol of the Magical Ninja Academy stamped in the middle, and again on the front of the box itself.

Sensei Taichi opened the box, revealing a black, boxy object that had a strap to secure it on someone's wrist. A shiny silver coin with the same symbol was in the morpher, making the morpher usable.

"This is your Magic morpher. All you have to do is say Magical Storm, Ranger Form, and it will transform you into the Silver Magic Ninja Ranger," the man explained. Before Kit could say anything else, though, noises not too far away from them alerted them to the presence of some of Lothor's goons. "Quickly, you must go to Blue Bay Harbor, and you must go now!" he pushed her in the direction of Blue Bay Harbor.

"But Sensei-!"

Sensei Taichi cut the young girl off, "Do not argue with me, Kit! I will not allow you to be captured like Logan, like the rest of the school! Find Sensei Watanabe, in Blue Bay Harbor! He and a few of his students escaped Lothor's clutches, please!"

Kit was about to say something, but decided not to, seeing the urgency in her Sensei's eyes. She nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

"Good," the Sensei said, giving his student a quick, fleeting hug. "Now go!"

Kit nodded and ran, but not before one of Lothor's goons broke through the last of the trees and saw her. He chased after her, his longer legs allowing him to catch her.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed when one of his hands found its way around her upper arm. Closing her other fist, she thrust it into the creature's face. In surprise, the creature let her go. "See ya!" She threw one arm down to the ground, which triggered some smoke to envelope her. When it disappeared, the creature found, that so had she.

This trick was similar to the one Sensei Taichi had used, only it was different. Sensei Taichi had used actual Magic to teleport them. Kit, while a good student, did not know how to teleport herself, so she had used the smoke as a distraction while she simply did a ninja streak.

Once Kit deemed herself far enough away- out of the forest- she stopped, right at the edge of the forest. She could see the place she hung out with her friends at, Rock Porium, and forced herself not to cry. She couldn't break down now, she had work to do. Passing the music shop that her cousin Toby owned- it was why they hung out there, she went to the apartment building where she lived with her brother. Packing up a few things once she got there, she threw her backpack over one shoulder and picked up her bag with all her clothes in it. Taking them to her car- a pick-up truck with a an extended cab that she shared with her brother- and tossed her two bags into the back of the cab.

For a few moments, Kit just sat there in the driver's seat. She didn't bother connecting her phone to her radio, and when the radio started to blare loud country music, Kit found herself turning it off entirely. Her phone sat in the passenger seat, and as she looked at the device, she found her sadness growing when the screen didn't light up with Logan's name, and didn't send out a beep to signal a text message from him.

"Come on, Kit, you can't cry, now," she said to herself, "You have to get to Blue Bay, and save your brother!"

It took a few deep breaths, but the girl in silver managed to get her bearings back and put her car in reverse so she could leave. It didn't take long for Briarwood to be behind her, her sights set on Blue Bay Harbor. Kit Rhodes would save her brother, and the rest of her school. Even if it killed her.


End file.
